Bowser vs Sonic
by MasterGodzilla
Summary: Bowser is back and is more ticked than ever.Meanwhile Sonic finally tells his true fellings to Amy.Some fluff.Read Bowser vs Eggman first.T for there will be some violence later.Please no flames.R
1. The Day of Pizza

Hello, I'm back with my next story! It is the squeal to Bowser vs. Eggman. This story should be long than the other one. Anyways, back to my favorite part, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Don't own it if I don't say.

Wow that was easy, and now, for the story…

Chapter 1:The Day of Pizza

It was Thursday; a tense game of Toad-Ball was going on. Mario and Luigi sat and watched as if there life depended on it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Luigi, can you-a get the door?" the plumber in red said. Luigi got up and opened the door to a certain black hedgehog. "SHADOW!" Luigi cried out in happiness. "LUIGI, MARIO long time no see!" replied Shadow in equal happiness (yes I said equal happiness). "Did I miss anything?" Mario turned to Shadow, "No, just two touchdowns." Shadow took a seat. "I bet, the weirdest thing ever happened at my house before I left." Said the black hedgehog. Mario turned to face him "Well what happened?" Shadow faced Mario "Flashback please."

_Flashback_

It was a nice day in Station Square, sunny, not to hot, just a nice day. Shadow was just locking his door. When he turned around he saw Sonic right in his face. "Yo, Shadow!" Shadow got a frown on his face, "Hey Sonic, what do you want."

_Cut Flashback_

"Wait whose that," said a confused Luigi. Shadow and Mario both sweatdroped, "Um sorry" Shadow just shook his and said "anyways…"

_Back to Flash Back_

Sonic just kept his cool smile "Oh, nothing, just seeing where you're going." Shadow just kept getting that 'I'm annoyed' face, "Just to… Is that Amy behind you?" Sonic turned to see Amy panting a bit away, "Sonikku, if we go on a date pant you gotta slow down." Sonic blushed and Shadow got an evil smurk on his face. "Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree…" Shadow began to sing mock fully "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sonic was even redder and Amy began to giggle. "Oh sorry Shadow.. uh…err… GOTTA GO!" With that he scooped Amy in his arms and ran as fast as he could. By then Shadow was cracking up.

_End Flashback_

Mario was also cracking up, "** HAHAHA **that's-a gold" Luigi looked at the two, "Well I bet that some weird pizza accident is going to happen at the game." Mario and Shadow both stopped laughing and suddenly got worried looks, "NOOOOOOO!" Just as they yelled that a piece of pizza fell into a players face. He stumbled around and hit a pole, which fell over in to the crowd and landed on none other than Wario and Waluigi. Then all three started to laugh.

Meanwhile…

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly Bowser appeared at his throne. "YES IT WORKS, now to use it to get into another dimension." Just then Kamek and Jr. ran in. "Well I can get to my throne, but not another dimension, maybe we need two of those Chaos Emeralds" said the King of Koopas. Then Kamek walked over and said "No one is enough to get you from point A to point B. That means anywhere, with just one." Bowser thought this over, "Fine, ill be going later." With that Bowser walked away.

Meanwhile…(again)

General Grievous and Metal Sonic were at a park scaring people to death. And it also just so happens that Tails and Cosmo were walking trough the park too. "Look there's two lets… hey she's the one that blew up my ship!" Grievous then stood up pulled out a blue lightsaber and put it to Cosmo's neck. "Now you will pay…."

A/N: Oh no, is this the end for Cosmo, dose Sonic love Amy, will Bowser get 5,000,000 coins? You'll find out, when I get 5 reviews. Note: Super Smash Bros. Brawl will be awesome, whether it has Sonic or not.


	2. Kraken,Jaws,and Godzilla OhMy

A/N: Man school's hard on me. Any way I'm putting two new characters in the story soon. AND THERE OWNED BY ME MUHAHAHAHA, I think.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Now for the story….

There once was a thing call the ARK that met a thing called the Death Star and they became friends. And they lived happily ever after…

THE END

Random Dude: HEY I DIDN'T PAY FOR THIS.

Grievous: It's free.

Random Dude: ITS GRIEVIOUS!

Dude pulls out teal lightsaber.

Grievous: JEDI!

Grievous pulls out classic green and blue sabers.

Dude: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Grievous just chops off his head.

Grievous: OHHH, I can sell his lightsaber on EBAY!

A/N: Err; yeah I was bored to tears. Any ways TO THE REAL STORY!

Chapter 2: Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Gah Gah

and

Chapter 2: Kraken, Jaws, and Godzilla oh-my!

"And now you will pay…" Cosmo thought this was her end (again), "… $5.99 for my ship you stupid alien!" General Grievous shut off his saber and died laughing, "You fell for it, AGAIN **HAHAHAHA**" Tails got ticked at this. With out warning, he jumped on to Grievous' face and started whacking him. "TAILS STOP" Cosmo yelled, but Tails was to busy whacking Grievous.

"AH get off me AH you stupid AHH FOX!" Now Grievous was ticked. Grievous turned on the saber still in his hand and tried slashing at Tails. Though that hardly helped, only nipping at bits of fur at the end of his tails. Then Grievous grabbed the back of Tails head with his other hand and pried him off. Now Tails was staring down the saber now that he was off.

"Can't you take a joke" said the ticked droid leader. "NOT WHEN YOU TRY TO KILL SOMEONE," said the fox still in Grievous' hand. Cosmo was almost in tears, the one she loved was going to be killed in front of her. That's when Grievous tripped over a rock, and fell off a cliff and into a very deep river (with Tails still in hand). "TAILS!"(A/N: When I said in his hand I meant Tails' Head was in Grievous' hand)

Meanwhile…. (Warning, fluff alert)

"Oh Sonikku, this place is so romantic" Amy was with Sonic at the beach watching the sunset. They both looked into each other's eyes. They were now drawing closer and closer. There lips were almost together when suddenly…. (we all saw that coming didn't we) something busted out of the sea. They both looked and stared in horror. "GODZILLA" yelled some random guy in the city. Godzilla just headed right towards Station Square. "Sorry Amy gotta run" before Amy could say anything Sonic was gone. But before she could leave he was back. "Almost forgot" before Amy could answer; Sonic pressed his lips against Amy's lips. Sonic then pulled away "Now that makes it a date." Then he was gone again.

Grievous was in the water sinking and laughing at Tails trying to get to the surface for air. "To bad Tail boy, I can live in water with out air because I don't breath, as for you well I'm not letting go of you so, Goodbye Tail Boy." Suddenly something hit Grievous, which made him let go of Tails. But Tails never made it to the surface. Something grabbed his leg. He looked and saw a tentacle holding him under. Then, (Jaws theme plays) a shark was swimming at them, but it stopped, being blocked by the Flying Dutchman. On board was none other than Davy Jones. But then he fainted, Jaws ran away, the Kraken clinged tighter, Tails screamed letting all his air out, and Grievous yelled "GODZILLA!"

A/N: I know I didn't wait for five reviews, and I'm sorry. Oh and the Godzilla is to one from Final Wars.


	3. That's not General Grievous!

A/N: Yes. Yes. I know, I didn't wait for five reviews, but I have this great idea and I have to get it out of my noggin.

Disclaimer: NOPE. Don't own it, but I do own Nancron. If his is in SW: Galaxies then I'm going to be pissed.

A/N: Yes Nancron is one of my own characters. No it's not a recolored Sonic. He is a "Demon" droid. He tried to copy General Grievous' body, but he couldn't get the face and plate color right. So he is black w/ a mouth on his face. He is half droid, half demon. He where's two small capes on each arm (which are black), he where's a kilt (like Darth Vader did in Episode III and IV) and where's a bunch of torn black capes on his back (the ones on his arms are torn to). Anyways TO THE STORY…

Chapter 3: That's not General Grievous!

Godzilla was still going forward towards Station Square. Everyone knew that Godzilla could cause more damage than Eggman ever would. Godzilla was now swimming trough the river in the park. Cosmo was to busy crying to see Godzilla right in front of her. He turned to face her. When he was facing her, his spines started to flash, as a blue aurora started to form around his mouth.

Cosmo finally looked up and was startled. She shut her eyes tight waiting for the pain. Just as Godzilla fired his heat beam, something grabbed Cosmo and ran with her. Cosmo opened her eyes to see…. Grievous?

Meanwhile…

Shadow had now taken Mario and Luigi to the portal. "Ok guy you wanted to go to my dimension, well, he we go." With that all three walked in to the portal, unknown to them Wario and Waluigi when in to.

Back at Station Square…

A portal opened in the park area. When it opened it started to rain. Out stepped King Bowser Koopa. He looked around and now knew where he was. He noticed a blue blur in the distance. Bowser smiled, he knew who it was. Just as Sonic almost passed by Bowser, he grabbed Sonic by the neck. "Hello hedgehog, I'm here for my reward." Sonic knew what was happening now. But before he could speak, Bowser flung him into a pool of mud that was being formed by the rain.

Before he could get up, Bowser stepped on him a few times. He also clawed at his chest, leaving an open cut with blood coming out. Then Bowser through him into the mud again and stepped on him again. The mud was now going into his cut. Just as Sonic was about to kick to bucket, a hammer hit Bowser in the head. He turned to see Amy panting to death. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss. Hedgehog," Bowser said in a mocking way.

Amy got really mad and swung at Bowser, only to get her hammer caught in Bowser's grasp. Bowser took the hammer from Amy and swung it at her. It hit her, hard. She flew into the mud right next to Sonic. "Now as I was saying last time, BOW TO YOUR NEW MASTER, KING BOWSER KOOPA!" Bowser said in an evil way. Just as Bowser was going to kill them, a metal body flew on top of him. It was Metal Sonic. "Sorry Bowser, if anyone's killing Sonic and Amy, its me!" Suddenly a blue blade went through Metal. Sonic and Amy were shocked. Grievous had just killed his best friend, and was throttling Cosmo.

A mechanical hand grabbed the cliff. Tails flew up the cliff and helped Grievous up. "Man that was one of the best tricks you have ever played Grievous, I just hope Cosmo wont be to mad," said a happy Tails. Grievous finally got up the cliff, "Eh, she might think its… is that me?" Tails turned to see a Grievous look alike, killing Cosmo. "I'll handle this" just as Grievous said that, he pulled a green saber and a blue saber from his black cape. He jumped into the air and cut off the arm that Cosmo was in.

She fell to the ground and gasped for air. Tails ran over to help her, as the clone turned to face Grievous. "So this is the mighty General Grievous," said the clone in a demonic voice, "Pathetic." With that he through away the blue saber and stepped on some small box. A black aura surrounded it. It turned black and formed a mouth. Capes appeared on it. And its arm came back. "What are you?" Grievous said in an odd voice. The thing opened its blood red eyes, "I am Nancron!" Metal Sonic eyes took in its last sight… Grievous vs. Nancron.

Nancron put out his arms and two black saber handles appeared. He turned them on two show blood red blades. "**HAHAHA **for someone so dramatic and yet he has red lightsabers, that's funny" Grievous said. Suddenly Nancron's arms had a black aura travel though them and go into the sabers. The white in the center when black. Grievous eyes widened, "Your lightsabers will make a fine price on EBAY." Just as Nancron attacked, Grievous' cell phone rang.

"Uh, hold on one sec, hello? $5,000 for the teal lightsaber? Sold! It will be there tomorrow. Thanks for shopping on EBAY's fine lightsaber division. " Grievous jumped for joy. Grievous dialed another number, "Hello, OOM-9, yeah, I got $5,000, huh, Star Destroyer plans? From who? Vader? Well that's nice, yeah, 3 Star Destroyers and the Invisible Hand III. Ok I'll be right there." Grievous then hung up, "Uh sorry Nancron, were going to have to saber fight later. I mean I have to go, they have to fight Godzilla…" Grievous was cut off by Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo "OH SHOOT, WE FORGOT!" With that Amy helped up Sonic and Tails helped up Cosmo. And with that, they were gone and so was Grievous, leaving Nancron alone. "I hate my life!"

Meanwhile in some building…

Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream were getting a tour of one of G.U.N.'s labs in Station Square, Rouge style. That's when they found a room with some samples. Also there were 7 Artificial Chaos Emeralds. That's when Cheese found a small piece of Chaos and accidentally tipped it over in to the Emeralds, which ultimately fell into a sample of Godzilla's Regenerative G-1. Rouge heard this and turned slowly in fear, and saw the blueness now engulfing Cheese and Cream. Chaos then engulfed Rouge and Knuckles. The New Chaos was not just a watery snake thing; it now was growing a body.

Outside…

A blue beam blasted away all the G.U.N. tanks. Godzilla was causing massive chaos. Nothing was stopping him. That's when G.U.N. got a call they didn't want to hear, "CHAOS ON THE LOSE, FIND AND KILL!" (A/N: OMG! THERE WAS A KIDNAPPING DOWN THE STREET! OMG!) That's when Godzilla and the G.U.N. forces saw water leaking out of a building. Godzilla took a nice approach at this by charging up a heat beam, but a watery tentacle wrapped around his mouth. But the blue aurora blew the tentacle up (Like in Godzilla 2000). Godzilla fired at the building, only to see a not so watery Chaos, its tentacles melted away, and it started to grow a very agile body. Godzilla roared at his new foe. Chaos roared back accepting Godzilla's challenge…


	4. The Big Dramatic Fight Seen uh 2

A/N: Man Schools hard…. er! Now I've got another idea! Here it is….

OH WAIT!

Disclaimer: NOPE DON'T OWN IT! Nancron is mine! Lucas stay away!

George Lucas: Aw man it would have been great for the remake of the remake of the remake!

Nancron: You have Grievous!

Lucas: But I want you!

Nancron:…..

Obi-Wan: Lucas I want a rise!

Lucas: MY MONEY!

runs away

Anakin: I will now have a flash back!

(Go to google video and type in Star Wars MTV. Its not mine

Anakin: Ahhh good times.

Obi-Wan: So that's what happened. Interesting, I scene a disturbance in the force.

I come in.

Obi-Wan: OMG! ITS NOT A RECOLORED SONIC!

MG: Uh no.

Obi-Wan: Why is Godzilla in your name?

I take off Master Chief helmet

Obi-Wan: OMG YOUR GODZILLA!

MG: Godzilla 2000 roar

Obi-Wan takes out saber

MG: OH SH-

My head gets chopped off

Obi-Wan: Now Anakin and me are writing this story, until MG heals. THANKS A LOT REGENRATIVE G-1!

Anakin: Is that me?

Vader: Yes its you.

Anakin: OMG!

Yes I was bored to tears…. AGAIN! Anyway, here's the story…

Chapter 4: The Big Dramatic Fight Seen…uh…2

A/N: this part is just a joke.

Sonic herded talking somewhere, he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. Then he herded someone talking to him.

"Sonic?"

He knew that voice. Who was it? Was it?

A)Amy

B)Amy

C)Amy

D)Silver (LOL!)

E)Some Dude

F)Amy

G)Amy

H) George Lucas

I) All of the above.

Back at the Studio:

Anakin: Who is it Master?

Obi-Wan: Who do ya think.

Anakin: Silver?

Silver walks in

Silver: Skywalker, is that your final answer?

Anakin: Yes

Silver: Well…. YOUR WRONG! Nazo and me aren't even in this story, yet.

Obi-Wan: Nazo is going to be in here!

Silver: Ah shoot, to many spoilers.

Anakin: Back to the movie.

Back at the Movie, er, Story:

It was none other than, George Lucas. No, just kidding, it was Amy. "Wow, how anti climatic" said Amy. Shut up! "No" I SAID SHUT UP! "NO!" Just then Rouge walked in. "Amy you're fighting with the story teller again!"

Amy turned to face Rouge. "He started it!"

Did not.

"Did to!"

Did not.

"DID TO!"

Did not.

"GRRRRRRRR DID TO!"

Not.

"TO!"

Not.

"THAT'S IT!"

Back at the Studio:

Anakin: Man why is it so hard to type?

Silver: Have you ever taken classes?

Anakin: No.

Bzzzzzz

Drew Carry: This is questions only.

Ryan Stiles and Collin Mockery come in

Ryan: Are you Bob?

Collin: Who wants to know?

Amy busts in

Amy: Ok, where is that storyteller.

Ryan: Is that a hedgehog?

Collin: Huh?

Ryan: Do you have to leave at noon?

Collin: Do you have a brain muffin?

Anakin: Obi-Wan, Someone wants you.

Amy: oh forget this.

A/N: OK I WAS BORD TO TEARS! Back to the real story.

Sonic wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. That's when he felt hot water droplets hit his arm. Wait. WATER! Ether he was being tortured or Amy was crying. " Oh Sonic, why did you have to go and die, right after you kissed me." Sonic was about to think about what she said. He was de… WAIT! Sonic's mind stopped. 'I kissed her!' he thought. Sonic eyes shot open. "SONIC! YOUR ALIVE!" Before Amy could give one of her trademark hugs, he was gone.

"I couldn't have kissed her, she's lying!" Sonic said to himself. He didn't know it, but three hedgehogs were watching him from across the street. And, they were… Game Sonic, Game Shadow, and Silver. "He can get soooo lucky" said Silver "but he always rejects it." The other two nodded in agreement. "So who wants a soda, on me?" said Silver. They all walked in to a restaurant.

Sonic had to find out what had happened. So, he went back to Amy's. He knocked on her door. It opened (gee ya think). "So my love man has returned," said Amy in a very romantic way. "Look Amy, I just need to know what happened." Amy just looked at Sonic. "Please." Amy smiled, "OK, Flashback please…."

Flashback:

Godzilla advanced at the Godzilla Chaos. But, Chaos was very fast. It moved just as Godzilla got to it, which caused Godzilla to ram into the GUN lab. Godzilla's spines started glowing, the blue aura returned around his mouth. Chaos thought he was so good. He completely forgot about Godzilla and was doing laundry. Meanwhile in side Chaos, everyone one was trying to get out, but couldn't. So they went to plan B, they started attacking his brain. Chaos now had a massive headache. Without warning, Godzilla fired his heat beam. The beam went through Chaos's head. He died. Unfortunately, the heroes inside Chaos' head were thrown out of the head and all landed on Sonic who had just gotten there.

End Flashback:

"Ah ok now I see, thanks Amy" Sonic now knew what had happened. "Well, you can pay me with another kiss" said Amy. Sonic frowned "I never kissed you." Amy sighed, then an idea struck her. If he didn't know he kissed her, then she could get another. "Ok bye Sonic" Then she shut the door on a very confused Sonic.

Meanwhile…

General Grievous had just gotten to OOM-9's workshop. He was amazed to see three Star destroyers and the Invisible Hand III. "Wow, OOM-9, you have out done yourself, now to get back to that planet and finish that Nancron thing." Then something hit Grievous, "OMG, now I know who he is. He is my brother!"

A/N: Wow, that was hard. Oh and Kids Next Door are crossing over with Billy and Mandy.


	5. He didn't kiss her 'n stuff

Lets join our game friends at the dinner…

OH WAIT!

I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS CHAPPIE!

And…

Chapter 5: He didn't kiss her n' stuff.

But first, back at the studio… 

Obi-Wan: He still dead?

Anakin: Yep.

Obi-Wan: Ahh poopy.

: Are we late?

: Were fine.

Obi-Wan: Oh good, you're here.

Now, for the story… 

Silver, who was now carrying 3 super XXXXXL large drinks, was trying to get out of the dinner. Of course that is no easy task, unless you have psychic powers, like Mewtwo, Ness, or Silver. But, the dinner was a no psychic zone, how random! Outside, Game Sonic and Game Shadow (which will be called G. Sonic and G. Shadow) could here the crashing and banging of Silver trying to get out. G. Shadow looked at his watch.2:30 it read, Silver went in at 12:00. By now G. Sonic and G. Shadow had gotten a soda from McDonalds. That's when Silver came out.

"Huff, wow, huff, these are, huff, heavy."

Silver set them down on the sidewalk. That's when he noticed something red on Sonic's lips. He could have thought him and Shadow fought while he was gone. Ok, so that's what… IS THAT GITTER? Silver walked over to the game blue blur.

" Hey what's that on your lips?"

Sonic turned to face Silver.

" What stuff?"

"Right there."

Silver poked Sonic's lip and got some of the red stuff on his glove. He took out a picture of Game Amy chasing Game Sonic. It looked like G. Amy's lipstick. But G. Sonic didn't like… wait!

Flashback 

" Hey guys I'm going to the park," said G. Sonic.

End Flashback 

That was at 5:30 last night, right when Sonic left to fight Godzilla. So… OMG!

"You kissed Amy Rose didn't you!"

G. Sonic was caught off guard.

" How.."

G. Sonic stopped. Faced G. Shadow, and whispered something to him. G. Shadow nodded, and G. Sonic faced Silver.

" You got me. But, later Silver."

Silver got a 'huh' look on his face.

But before he could talk, G. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

" CHAOS… CONTROL!"

Before Silver knew it, G. Shadow and G. Sonic had left him in the Sonic X world, all alone with no other game charters. Silver just knew what he had to do.

" Well, time to break it to Amy…"

And with that he walked off, not knowing three people were in an ally watching him. When Silver went to cross the street, and out of control car plowed right into him…

Meanwhile, back at the studio… 

Obi-Wan: finally Ryan, Collin, where have you been?

Ryan: We went shopping for laptops.

Collin: And I got this Dell notebook!

Suddenly the door to the studio busted open.

It was none other than…

…

It's coming…

5

4

3

2

1

…it was the Koopa Bros.

Red: Ok dude, now put us in the story!

Black: Yeah!

Obi-Wan: You'll come in later!

Back to the Story 

Silver was just waking up for his horrible accident. Now knew he was in a room of a house. He could he chattering in the other room.

"Will Mr. Silver be ok?"

"Just-a Fine."

"A plumber hero, but a doctor. What next talking cats?"

That's when Silver heard a portal open.

"Hi guys!"

"The world has just come to an end."

"Ms. BLAZE!"

Silver was now confused more than ever. Plumber doctor? A talking cat named Blaze? What next Star Wars…opps, shouldn't go there. Now he was sitting up, but something felt wrong. He was in no pain. Didn't he get hit by a car? That's when the door opened.

" Well-a hello, my name is Dr. Mario, but you can call me Mario."

" Uh…hi I'm Silver, I'm from the future, son of Son…"

" I-a know."

Silver was shocked, how could he know he was Soni…

Intermission… 

Now Silver was as confused as ever. That's when it hit him. He got up out of the bed, and walked…err…ran to the door. But Mario stopped him in his tracks.

"Now-a hold it." Mario said holding him back with one hand and continued, " You can't-a go with-a broken stuff on you." Silver was even more confused.

" I don't have any broken bones."

Mario smiled " Look at-a your gloves."

Silver looked down and was shocked.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my neon lit gloves. That's where I get my power," Silver cried. Then an idea struck him, " I need duck tape, and to tell Amy her 'dream boy' never kissed her!"

Mario just kept smiling.

" We-a already told her, but we have no duck tape."

Silver started to walk out of the door.

"My quest has now begun, for my father, Soni... OWCH!" said Silver as he subbed his toe on a chair.

Meanwhile… 

"King? King are you ok, KING BOWSER WAKE UP!"

With that Bowser flew into the air. Kamek and Jr. had come with the Doomship fleet, which had active camo on. Bowser flew right on to the biggest Doomship so far, the Tympana. It was about 2x bigger than a regular Doomship (which are now the size of Eggman's battleships from Shadow the Hedgehog). The Doomships also were also upgraded. They now had jet engines and were now shaped like Eggman's battleships.

" Welcome aboard King" said the elite Hammer Bros. Squads.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Bowser was still out from Metal landing on him.

" Take him to his quarters" Commanded Kamek (Who is now leading the Hammer Bros. Squads). Kamek then pulled out a phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Kammy, this is Kamek, is it ready? It is, who got the plans for the Eclipse Cannon? Wario and Waluigi. Ok, tell the Kooplings dad says hi. Later." With that Kamek hung up and said to himself, "Bowser will have this land, even if he has to destroy it."

Elsewhere…. --new vocabulary!

" Mam, it is ready for lift off." Said the Commanding Officer Koopa Troopa (or Cokt, which is his name, and I just made him up!).

" Good, stand back…ehhh… I don't have enough power." Kammy said trying to open a portal. That's when the Koopa Bros. showed up. Red spoke,

" Dude, we got a Chaos Emerald thingy."

Kammy snatched ( -- More new vocabulary!) the emerald and attached it to her wand. She said some mumbo jumbo and a big Oblivion Gate opened.

"Whops wrong spell, lets try again."

She said some more mumbo jumbo and a real portal opened showing a blue sea over looking Station Square. Everyone jumped on board something big, very big.

"Launch the Eclipse Cannon Carrier Overship, or Ecco. Hey I named it! Launch the Ecco!" Kammy said taking a seat in a chair on the bridge. Suddenly a Gigantic Doomship appeared a bit out sea from Station Square. This Doomship is about 1000x a regular Doomship. This was bigger than any Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile… 

Mario saw the Colossal Doomship.

" Ah F---."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yah Fall break! Well, I started this chappie back a month ago. R&R plz!


	6. The attack of the evil warlord Sigma

A/N: OMG! I'm back again!

Disclaimer: I DUN OWN ANYTHING!!!!

Chapter 6: The attack of the evil warlord Sigma

Bowser was laugh hard. "HAHAHA," he laugh "Maruio, I will kill you!" Mario was scared! "What will I do?" he said as he gotted a fire flower and laser gun and cape and Metal Gear RAY. Bowser started to charge the ECCO's laser.

Meanwhile in Autor Room

Obi-Wan: Oh no, MG got back to life!

MG: Yes, I am writing for now on.

Anakin: Yes, this fanficition will be back to life in no time.

Ryan: Its good to be back.

Collin: Yes it is. Im a cookie!

Back to the Story

Sivler was look for duck tape. Suddenly, the Flyin Duchman flew out of the water and landed in the middle of Station Square! "Oh no" said Silver! "HAHAHAHA I will take over the world" Said Davy Jones, who took off a mast and was M. Bison. "I must stop him " Said Silver.

Meanwhile…

Genral Grievous was going back to fight Nancron. He got out of his escape pod (A/N: He took an escape pod to escape the ship) and pull out his glowing blue and green light sabers. Suddenly, Shrek pop out and punched Grievous in the the metal balls. Grievous fell down in pain and died. Nancron laughed, and then Grievous stabbed him. "No, how did you live brother!?" said Nancron. "I am the great Genral Grievous, I cannot die ever!!" Then Nanacron was covered in black smoke and he exploded with a force 200 times the power of the sun. Grievous laughed at the death of Nancron, and he picked up his black light sabers. "These will make a fine price on EBAY. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HA!" Then Grievous got back into his Starship and left.

Elsewere…

Bowser fired the ECCO and hit Mario who flew back into RAY. "MUHAHAHAHA, You are not able to beat me Mario!" Mario jumped up and fired some fireballs at the ECCO. "HAHAHA. You cannot damage the ECCO with punny Fireballs." And then RAY explosded and oped a portal and out came the evil Marveirk Sigma. "Yes, I will rule this world hee hee hee!" Then suddenly Mega Man X jumped out of the portal and said, "I don't think so Sigma, PLASMA POWER!" Mega Man X shot a charged shot at Sigma and Sigma flew back. "I will not lose that easly." And Sigma slashed Mega Man X with his lightsaber. "Ow" Said Mega Man X. Mega Man X shot a charged shot at Sigma and Sigma exploded. "HAHAHAHA, I cannot die ever Mega Man X." said the Sigma Ghost. The Siga Ghost went and took over the ECCO and made it a giant robot. "I will now rule all, and you will bow before me Mega Man X."

A/N: Yay I am back, and I love the Mega Battle Network Games so I put Mega Man X and Sigma into it.


	7. Green Biker Dude Unleashed

A/N: OMH LOL! LOOK I AM MAKKE NAOT E CHASPPED

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!

Chapter 7: Green Biker Dude Unleashed

Sigma laugh at Mega Man X. He fired his arm cannon at him. He got hurt. "I can't beat him" said Meg Man X. Suddenly Vent and Ashe show up and shoot at Sihgma. "Ow, people from future!" Said Sigmas. "We have to megamaerg!." Said Vent. Bowser was REALLY piss. "You steal my story I am piss!" Bowser turned into a super syayn and punched Ashe in the face. "Ow" she said. Vent was really worry about her so he went to help her. "I'm dieing Vent" she said. "Don't worry Ashe, I will help you!" Suddenly like lighting a man on a hover bike flew in. "This is revenge Sigma" Said the Green Biker Dude and he crashed into Sigma's hheart and he escloped the size of 80,000 suns. "Remember me Mega Man X" said Green Biker Dude named Sniper Joe #2349586056768767078. "I will always remember you brother said Mega Man X." Sigma said "I am dead father, You're gonna love my Nuts."

Meanwhile…

"Vent I am dieing" said Ashe. "I love you Ashe said Vent." They both kissed for like 76 million years begofre broke apart and Ashe died. "I am sorry Ashe, you are dead and I am not." Then Vent megamaned with Model XZ and charded and SSJ4 Bowser. Bowser got shlashed by the Z Saber and unsuper syanded. "Owch" said Bowser. Vent cried and went back home. Bowser got up and and wend to find Sonic for revenge!!!!

Elsewere!!!

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle were walking through the city and buying suff at the mall. Suddenly the Sammuri Pizza Cats poped out and started fightinf with the TMNT. Then the Battletaods came and fought too along with Abe Lincon and Petter Griffan.

Meanwhele

Dr. Wily was eating pizza with his date Samus Ararn. "I like this cheese said Wily" "….." Said Samus.

Meanwhile…

Bowser and Mario were about to fight when super Sonic came. "I will fight you away Bowser!" he said. Bowser then turned Super Syayan and they fight in the air and shot lazers! The battle for the Univnerse was begin…

A/N: Oh noes guys! Its almost over!

Nostolgia Critic: I have to say, this is the best Fanfic in history!


	8. Good God this Chapter is epic!

A/N: GUYS THREE IN ONE DAY!!!!

Disclaimer: NONE IS MINES!

Chapter 8: Good God this Chapter is epic!

Bower shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building which exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Bower shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building which exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Bower shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building which exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Bower shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building which exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a hadouken at Bowser. Bowser got knoced into a building wich exploded on contact. Bowser flew up and shot a lazor at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Sonic shot out of the building and fired a haudoken at Bowser. Bowser got knocked into a building which exploded on contact. He flew out and shot a lazor beam at sonic. He got hit and flew into a building wich exploded on contact. Mario couldn't not stand and do nothing. He told sonic to fire a lazor. Sonic got hope and fired a super lazor at Bowser. Bowser got hurt got angry. That's when Sigma Ghost showed up and taked bowser over. "HAHAHAHA, said Siowser "I will rule all now!" and he fired a lazor wihwold blow up 80 suns at Sonic….

Meanwhile…

Silver drop kicked and used a haudoken on M. Bison. M. Bison exploded yelling "YES! YEEEEEEEEES YOU'LL LOVE MY NUTS!!" He the exploded with a force that destroyed the Earth's Gravity. "I won!" Said Silver.

Meanwhile…

Sonci blocked the lazor and rapidly hit Siwoser. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Siwoser as Sigma Ghost flew off. Bowser warped back to to his castle. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! So close said bowser."


	9. Eploiog

A/N: Final chapter.

Disclaimer: None belongs to me!

Chapter 9: Eploiog

Mega Man X went back into portal and left, he was followed by Sigma Ghost.

Mario went home.

Bowser was sad.

Luigi was not in any other chaperts

Sonic and Amy got married, but had a divorce after 20 minutes.

Vent went home and became a emo.

Silver went on his never ending quest to find duck tape

Wario and Waluigi eventutually took over the universe.

Dorko For You wanted to be in the story

Green Biker Dude returned on the third day and releved us of all our sins.

THE END

A/N: Welp, that's it. Wait for the sequel "Bowser vs. King R Krool"


End file.
